Weird, Not Just For Stargates
by P.L.S
Summary: 1Shot After a car crash, MiniJack 20yrs finds out that Loki not only fouled up his age but also a few bits of DNA, making him Immortal. He finds this out all with the one who found him before the authorities did, a guy called Methos.


Title: Weird, Not Just For Stargates, or Why Mini-Jack Asked for Loki's Head on a Pike

Author: P.L.S.

Rating: G-PG

Disclaimer: "Highlander" and its associated names and characters are the trademarks and property of Davis/Panzer Productions, Inc. and Stargate SG-1 and its characters are property of Stargate (II) productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money was exchanged. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations and story are property of the author.

Summery: One Shot- After a car crash, Mini-Jack (now 20yrs) finds out that Loki not only fouled up his age but also a few bits of DNA, making him Immortal. He finds this out all with the one who found him before the authorities did, a guy called Methos.

Author's Notes: I had this started like a year ago and just finished it!

ooOooOoo

Jim, his name was Jim now, not John, Jon, Jonathan, or even Jack. He had to tell himself that, because after forty plus years of responding to one name, it was awfully hard to go to a new one. Actually his name was James Dudley Grindelwald. And yes he did chew out the secret Potter fanatic that was Major Davis when he saw his last name. All Davis did was smirk and say, "Be glad I didn't name you Thomas Marvolo Riddle."

It wasn't easy as James, despite the US picking up the tab on his apartment, utilities, and his education up until his fifth year of college, which was going to come up sooner than he wanted. At first they stuck him in some private military school in Georgia, a year-round military school. It didn't take long for him to chafe and want to break all the rules into little tiny shards and dance a Mexican stomping dance upon them. He put it down to the fact that he had gotten used to the latitude given to most in the SGC, not that he was ever wonderful at following rules in the first place.

By his senior year his marks were stellar but Jim knew that if he went on through anymore military schooling, he'd hate it and drop out. And so he went off to Phoenix where he attended ASU and partied with the best of them, then tested out of his 101's and 102's, and then breezed through all but his essays. And now while he was flying down University Avenue he was wondering just how to use his upcoming majors in Fine Arts and Sanskrit. Sure they were practically useless, but they sure were fun to get. Besides he could now read the Kama Sutra in its original form! Jim laughed at that being a marketable skill.

He didn't see the speeding truck that came off the freeway and that truck didn't stop for the red light.

ooOooOoo

Gabe Thorpe took in the changes that had happened in just the short few hundred years. His black hair blew into his eyes as he was about to stop at the bank when he saw the tiny car in front of him get totally mauled by a soil encrusted pickup. Gabe pulled to a stop on the side of the road to see if he could do anything. Even if his last time as a doctor was just before the Civil War he knew he'd be of some use, if only as a last kind face for someone to see. The wreckage was strewn all over the intersection and on all sides people were getting out and getting cell phones to call the authorities or the media.

"Good thing I'm a med. student this time around." he said to himself as he tried to pry the car's door open, the person inside looked like just a lump of meat turned into a parody of a person. Then he saw it, the blue sparks of healing that every Immortal had. He knew it all too well.

"Shit." Gabe let his head drop to what was left of the car's top. The infamous (and in hiding as a med student) Methos was going to have a student again. After all, the quickening he was feeling was only weak enough for this to be a first death. Only trouble was how to get him away before he was turned into a lab rat. Then Methos felt it, another quickening, from a guy in an EMT uniform.

"Excuse me sir." said the other Immortal. Methos frowned.

"You're not a hunter are you?" the other snorted and looked amused.

"Not at all. You going to take the newbie as yours?"

"How old are you."

"Seventy-Two."

"Yeah." Methos sighed, "I guess I have to." Methos scrawled down his dorm's phone number on the bill of the man's cap. "Call me when the baby's ready." the EMT snorted and joined the fire fighters and the other EMT's in rescuing the new Immortal, who was now starting to look more human and was starting to breathe again. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad of a thing. If worse came to worse, he could always ring up Mac to be the newbie's teacher.

Methos frowned and pushed himself back to being Gabe as he went to talk to the police, offering yet another eyewitness account to the twenty others.

ooOoOoo

It wasn't like he had never seen anything weird before. He had just never seen anything this weird, until now.

The guy with the sorta long hair was talking about games, beheadings, things that were quick, and other stuff that a certain archeologist he knew, used to know, would love to analyze. The old guy with the cane, the bartender, watcher, whatever, made the occasional comment to stop the preacher from preaching too much. Then there was the guy who pulled him out of the car wreck and who stopped the cops from getting too suspicious. That guy, the med student, was lazing about, drinking beer, and ignoring everyone and everything but the video game they had started before the preacher and the bartender showed up to do their speech, which was a really long winded and uptight version of the one that med student guy had given him an hour after he revived and got over the fact that his life was now weird again.

"Yeah, gotcha, watch my head, don't talk to strangers, and don't worry 'bout my health. He gave me the skinny already, now can ya take a seat? I've got an exam tomorrow and I really don't wanna study." Jack said and med student who said his name was Gabe, but Jack had heard the guy answer to Ben, Adam, and Meth. . . something. From what Jack had picked up Gabe was the oldest guy in the room, in the range of a thousand to ten thousand, but the other two treated him like he was an annoying cousin who they were fond of but really couldn't help being exasperated by.

Jack crashed his helicopter into Gabe's heavy artillery. He was bored of playing games. In all reality he belonged at the SGC, fighting the Gou'ald, Ori, or whatever unpleasantness showed up knocking. It was a good thing he still had enough clearance to get updates from Daniel, who knew he'd get a kick in the butt if Jack didn't hear from him at least once a month.

This new development was a pain in the mit'ka, and if he had had it before he would have known. It wasn't like he hadn't died before. In fact, if he had been Immortal before it would have shown up on the Nox home-world, he had been dead for a while there. He'd have known if he was anything special beyond some crazy ATA gene that gave him the unfortunate ability to use some of the gadgets that the Ancients had been nice enough to scatter around the galaxy without blueprints, how-to books, or do not touch signs.

He knew he was supposed to be a clone, but not only did Loki screw up his age, but now he knew that little Frankenstein had monkeyed around and dropped him into this new kettle of fish. And from the back-story that Preacher had given him, it almost sounded like the whole Immortal thing was a rather sick science project that Loki would and could have set up or at least supported. All of 'em were seemingly abandoned, as babies in random spots, no parents, no real understanding of what makes an Immortal different from your average joe until a violent death.

He supposed it was good luck that Gabe and Jerry, the EMT, knew what he was at the car crash and made sure he didn't die on paper as well as in reality. At least he didn't have to contend with starting over like most new Immortals had to. He could still get his degrees, maybe join the SGC again in a civilian role, Daniel had enough pull and was just a step from being in charge totally of the SGC that he'd be safe from the R&D people who'd wanna rip him apart and find out how he worked. He'd be safe enough to maybe vanish off world, find a life without the insanity that was this "Game".

Who wanted to chop people's heads off anyhow? Especially to rule the world. Geez, as an officer he had enough paperwork, ruling the world would be a nightmare compared to that!

Oh well, he'd stick around Gabe, learn a few tricks, then get the heck out of dodge. All in all, it was just one more reason to yell at Thor and to want Loki's head on a stick.


End file.
